Never Abandon
by Tauria
Summary: During the Skeleton King war, Sprx's guilt about his experience with the Fire of Hate has been mounting. They have managed to weaken the undead king, giving them the opportunity for a much needed break so their resolve isn't warn down. Sprx takes a trip to Ranger Seven, but comes back acting super weird...
1. Prologue: Wondering

**Tauria: **Hi! I know I shouldn't be starting a new story, but I have the new story bug. I need to finish _How It All Came To Be _and _New Beginnings _(which I am going to start working on the newest chapter soon! I promise!). I also need to concentrate on updating _Losing._ But I couldn't help it. I'm trying to cure my writer's block with _How It All Came To Be_, and I think I have an idea, so maybe there will be an update within the next few days :DD. Once I finally finish _How It All Came To Be_, and _New Beginnings _(which should be ending soon, and then I am gonna go back and do some editing . . . yay . . .) I am going to start a whole little line of new stories.

It will consist of _Losing_, and then this one, and possibly two more stories. There has been one I have been dying to do for a while now, and I never knew how to start it. It was inspired by AnimeAdict202's _The Time Warp,_ and _The Time Twister_. And I may start another . . . I dunno.

**Chiro: **Now, will you please talk about this one?

**Tauria: **Right. I will do that. This one is going to be a strongly Spova centered story (obviously from the title . . . which I don't like, and I need to come up with a better one), and other then the prologue, the chapters will switch between Sprx and Nova's point of view. It will PROBABLY be every other chapter that they switch, like Sprx on chapter and Nova another. Also, there be an occasional 'With _' where another one of the team members point of view is shared, although it won't be in first person.

**Chiro: **And starting next chapter, Sprx and Nova will be in the author's note!

**Tauria: **Yep. And maybe Antauri, to keep things calm. Anyway, disclaimer please, Chiro?

**Chiro: **Tauria does not, and will not, ever own SRMT. Although she does have DVDs.

**A Spova Story**

**Prologue**

**With Chiro**

Sprx and Nova.

The names of two of his teammates buzzed around Chiro's head as he thought about how Nova had finally admitted that she loved Sprx. No one had really been surprised, and it was no secret to them that Sprx loved her back. Sprx had been trying to tell her he loved her for as long as Chiro could really remember, and not once had he succeeded. He did everything he could to get attention from her. Even if it resulted in him getting slammed across the room.

But . . . ever since the Fire of Hate incident, he had grown more distant with everyone he knew. Especially Nova and Antauri. This confused Chiro. You'd think he would be trying to spend as much time with them as possible in case it ever happened again. But then again, perhaps he was afraid of Skeleton King finding things out that he could use to hurt them . . . or maybe he was afraid of hurting them if it ever happened again.

Chiro wasn't sure, but you'd think that he would have at least let Nova know how he really felt . . . Chiro sighed. There was no use thinking about that right now. Especially not when he was supposed to be on break.

The Hyper Force and allies had finally struck a hard enough blow against Skeleton King that they could have a a few days off while he tried to fix up the damage they had done to his fortress and army. They were looking forward to being able to return to their old hobbies. Even when Skeleton King began to attack again it wouldn't be quite as bad. It would be a little better because he'll still be building his army back up. Unless he waited until it was built back up.

Chiro sighed. He decided to put all thoughts of the war out of his mind for the time being. He was really starting to get obsessed with the war. This break would be a welcome distraction from thoughts of the war. He stared up at his ceiling for a little while longer before rolling over and falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>With Antauri<strong>

Antauri smiled slightly as he sat in his bedroom. He was glad that they would finally have a break. He had missed being able to spend time with his teammates. He had a feeling that Sprx would avoid him (like he always did) and that Nova would most likely be in here, venting about Sprx.

He had known that they were in love for a while now. He couldn't believe that neither could seem to see that the other loved them. He found it funny, but at the same time, he didn't.

He knew that since he was fully robotic, and didn't have to power off every night, the others got a little jealous that he still got to do some of the things he loved. He did miss dreaming and sleeping, but even more then that he missed spending time with his family. He would gladly have traded being able to stay up and doing some of the things he loved for being able to spend time with them.

He wondered how_ interesting_ the next few days were going to be . . .

He chuckled to himself, and climbed in his tube, and powered off.

* * *

><p><strong>With Otto<strong>

Otto was looking forward to his days off. He had finished repairing the Super Robot (finally), and was hoping to be able to finish some of his old projects. He stretched, yawning. Something told him that this break was going to be interesting. He may act like an idiot, but Otto wasn't stupid. He knew that something was going on between Sprx and Nova, and he wished that they (well, Sprx) would just get over it and admit he liked Nova. He understood that Sprx hated what he had done to Nova while he was under control of the Fire of Hate.

He had almost ripped Nova apart, piece by piece. He had almost destroyed them all. But still . . . Otto didn't understand why he couldn't just make up with the rest of the team and then go back to being Sprx.

Because even though Otto was very smart (he _is_ the master mechanic), he had the mind of a child . . . sort of.

Otto sighed and climbed into bed.

* * *

><p><strong>With Gibson<strong>

Gibson surveyed his room. He had needed to move all of his notes and things here, and he had bottled and stored his chemicals and other science tools unneeded for the medical field. He was looking forward to getting back to his research. But then something caught his eye. It was an older photo, back before the war. It was of them all. Otto had taken it, and had given a copy to each member. Gibson had hung it on his wall, above his bed.

But he had never looked at it since it was taken. That day, Otto had been his usual hyper, childish self. Gibson wore an annoyed face as Otto had thrown his arms around him and squeezed tight for the picture. Gibson remembered how he had worn that annoyed look, although he had secretly liked that his younger brother looked up to him so. Chiro and Antauri were side by side, Antauri floating next to him (as usual) while ruffling his hair, like a father would his son. Chiro was laughing and seemingly trying to escape Antauri's hand. But Sprx and Nova were what Gibson found the most interesting about this picture. Nova was smiling sweetly at the camera, and Sprx was standing behind her, cheeks redder then usual from blushing. He seemed to be trying to sneak up beside her without her noticing.

It was quite different from the way the two acted now. Sprx would be frowning at the camera, with a faraway look in his eyes and Nova would be trying to slide in beside him.

Gibson wished his younger brother had gotten so distant from the team. Sure he found his younger siblings (Otto and Sprx) annoying, but he they were his _family_, and he loved them. He remembered how the day after Sprx had returned from being possessed by the Fire of Hate, Sprx had entered his lab and made the strangest request . . .

_"Hey, Gibson?" Sprx said. _

_Gibson was surprised that Sprx was there. He normally tried to avoid going in Gibson's lab. "Yeah, Sprx?" _

_"Will you do me a favor?" _

_"What?"_

_"I want you to remove my transformers." Sprx said, not an ounce of joking in his face or tone. He seemed completely serious. _

_Gibson, however, was shocked. "But Sprx . . . you love your magnets! Don't tell me you're worried about them getting ruined in the battle!" _

_"I'm not. And . . . I don't love my magnets anymore," he said, switching his hands from normal hands to his red magnets. He frowned at them. Once, he had kept them perfectly polished. Sprx was a very vain monkey, and was always trying to impress the ladies, especially one in particular . . ._

_Gibson nodded. "Is this about yesterday?" _

_"Yes. I don't want the responsibility of bearing these anymore. I could do serious damage to you all if something like that ever happens again. Especially Antauri. He's completely robotic!" _

_Gibson frowned. "Sprx, it won't happen again." _

_"But it **could**! And I don't want anything to happen to you guys!" _

_After he protested until he ran out of protests, Gibson had finally consented to do it. He removed Sprx's magnets. Sprx made him swear not to tell, and had so far managed to not partner up with anyone but Gibson, or Mobias Quint, both who knew about his missing magnets. Sprx used a gun, or something that could be taken away were anything to happen to him . . . _

Gibson tried to be supportive of his brother, but he wondered if the Fire of Hate had made him go slightly insane.

Gibson sighed. He hoped Nova or Antauri would talk to him over the break. He knew that unless it came from one of them or Chiro, Sprx wasn't going to listen, or change.

Gibson climbed into bed, and tried to fall asleep, staring up at the picture of one of their last happy moments of peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>Well, that made for an interesting first chapter. Honestly, Gibson's part was my favorite on that one. Anyway, I hope you like that, and more will come later!

**Chiro: **I hope so, otherwise I would wonder why you started this story in the first place.

**Tauria: **Originally, it was going to be a really long one-shot.

**Chiro: ** And what happened?

**Tauria: **I was writing it in school today (which the written version SUCKED) and I thought about it and thought about it, and realized that I could make a much longer story, and do another SPOVA centered one. It'll just be better then _Vacation_.

**Chiro: **Ahh . . .

**Tauria: **Now send us off so I can start typing chapters of other stories!

**Chiro: **Please leave a review! They are much appreciated! Logged in, or not

**Tauria: **:DD


	2. Sprx: Break

**Tauria: **Well, I haven't updated this in a while, and since everyone has been waiting for the next chapter, here it is! I'll try to update more often, and I'm pretty proud of this chapter because it is so long lolz.

**Sprx:** Yeah . . . but does it have to be so depressing?

**Tauria: **Don't worry . . . it will get better.

**Sprx: **I hope so.

**Tauria: **I know, Sprx, I know. Now, disclaimer please?

**Sprx: **Tauria does not own SRMT.

**EDIT: **I edited a whole bunch of this chapter. I made the paragraphs a little less thick, and put in/took away some things that made it make more sense ^.^ Thanks to Netbug009 for pointing out some things that I did wrong. I hope I corrected those, and if not, please let me know so that I may get rid of them. xD ...I still feel like the ending was rushed...

**Chapter One**

I stared at the ceiling when I awoke instead of hopping out of bed to see exactly what Antauri had made for breakfast. I needed to do some deep thinking much as I hated it, and if I went downstairs I would not get any thinking done at _all_. Not when Otto was going to be his rambunctious self. Not when... _she _was going to be there... Besides, I wanted to avoid everyone at all costs...

I sighed, as I tried to find a more comfortable position. I was gonna be in here for a while. When I finally found a comfortable spot, I closed my eyes.

I wasn't sure this break was a good idea. Maybe it was just me being my pessimistic self. I had all kinds of different theories on what could end up happening during this break. None of them were good. Of course, I wasn't so sure that this break was a good thing anyway, but so far this fight had been so long and hard that the Kid decided that it was wiser to back out for now, and wait until the battle started up again so that way we wouldn't be as tensed up and tired. We had to leave no room for error... I understood that. I was just... worried. I had a bad feeling about this...

The other reason I didn't really like the fact we were on break was the fact that I had too much free time on my hands, and nothing to do but think. And right now, thinking was not my best option. Nor was it my favorite. Never really had been, though. I tried to remember what I used to do... I wanted to see if there was anything I could do to occupy my time until Skeleton King came back.

Let's see...

I used to play video games with the Kid and Otto, and sometimes Nova would join in. I would annoy Gibson by calling him Brainstrain, and bothering him when he was doing stuff, or just asking stupid questions. I would clean my ship. I would fly my ship and show off. I would just fly my ship. I would watch old pilot exclusives. I would flip through magazines. I would watch action, and adventure movies, and sometimes comedies. I would cook.

None of that was even remotely appealing anymore.

Playing video games seemed a waste of valuable time. All you did was sit there and stare at a giant screen. It was really pointless. Besides, everybody always got so worked up about winning and losing that it took a lot of the fun out of the game.

Annoying Gibson seemed really stupid. He might tell my secret... Which would probably prompt the kid to order me to have him put them back because if I didn't there was a possibility that I might get hurt. He might mess up on an experiment because I broke his concentration, and ending up blowing us all up. He might mess up on an experiment that could have helped us in the war and it took years/months to create.

Cleaning my ship was pointless because it was just gonna get dirty again really fast... Not that I had minded before... Of course, before we weren't fighting huge armies that could fill up the city of Shuggazoom plus some.

Flying the ship and showing off wasn't appealing. All of the cheers would just make me feel even more guilty, because I know that I don't deserve not one of those cheers.

Flying it all by my lonesome seemed like something that would be great to do, but what if something happened and my comms were off? I didn't want to keep them on, but I didn't want anything to happen to the team/allies or me.

Pilot exclusives were boring now that I had hung out with Mobius. Flipping through magazines was also boring because 1. I hadn't gotten any new ones, and 2. I had already hung out with an actual pilot and that was better then going through those.

If I watched movies, the others would want to watch them too, so that was out of the question. Also... movies just seemed pretty boring. I wanted to get out and _do _something... Anything to cure this boredom... this... time for all of the thinking that I had been avoiding for so long...

Cooking would get me pestered by everyone as to what I was cooking and certain females may offer their help. So that was a no.

I sighed and rolled over on my side. There were some more things I had loved to do... I had loved polishing my magnets, and I had adored being with Nova. I had loved flirting with her, and just talking. (Which just talking had been so rare)... But now, I had no magnets to polish, and I could not be in the same room with Nova. Not anymore. I had liked spending time with the others too... but now I couldn't.

It wasn't that I was mad at them, or that I hated them... it was just that every time I spent time with them, I remembered that night... The night everything had gone wrong for SPRX-77

I could still hear their pleas... Pleas that had fallen on dead ears...

I could still see how their faces had been full of sorrow, and hurt. Hurt I had caused...

I could still see the anguish that had filled their eyes...

I could still see the fear that had filled each and every one of their moves... the fear that they would lose me the way that we had lost Mandarin...

I could still fell that overwhelming hatred and anger that had filled me as soon as my hand graced the Fire of Hate.

I remembered how my voice had been so full of hatred...

I remembered the way _I _had hurt them...

Everything was just so sharp and clear. And at the time... I had enjoyed it.

And the worst thing... the thing that pained me most about what had happened... The worst thing was that all that hatred and anger was real! I had harbored those feelings since we came together... though most of it was directed at Skeleton King and Mandarin... The anger though... A lot of it was directed at myself... There was some directed at the team for carrying on the battle after all these years... For not doing whatever it took to end it... But that was only a small part of myself... For had we acted upon that, the Kid might not be here... and he was like my brother!

So, I cannot be around them without remembering... without knowing what I had almost done... what I could have done... I avoided them all now, especially Nova and Antauri.

I could have done the worst to them.

Nova, because it turned out, she really did love me. I found that out after I had almost killed her. Which, is a horribly way to find out if you ask me... She shouldn't love me anymore! Not after what I did... It was her who had affected me the most... It was her who still haunted my nightmares... even after all of this time...

Every night, I heard her trembling voice... felt that tear land again and again on my muzzle. Nova didn't cry, yet I had somehow made her... She had told me she didn't want to fight me... and I had used that as her weakness. I had exploited that to use my magnets to hold her above my head... how I had threatened to pull her apart, piece-by-piece... how I had started to pull her apart... how I had hurt her... how she had screamed...

I still couldn't believe that she had still found the strength to tell me... to remind me that I was still good. That I wasn't the monster I was being then. But I was... what really killed me though... was that she had still found the strength to kiss my cheek... to smile at _me_... how she had told me she was _so _happy... how she had let me touch her when I carried her back to the Robot... how she had allowed me to stay by her side in Med Bay...

And at first, I had been happy too... oh, I had been extraordinarily happy. My dream had finally come true! But then, when I remembered what I had done... when I realized how I had hurt them... I lost all of that happiness.

As for Antauri, I knew that I could have killed him in the most painful way... he wasn't cybernetic like the rest of us. In fact, I could have used my magnets to reprogram him... to ignite his worst fear, and turn him against his family... make him hurt his only son... Or I could have torn him apart piece-by-piece and he would never have ended the pain until he was dead... with the others, I could have tortured their organic bodies, but they could pass out... Antauri? I could have just awakened him... I could control all of him with just a change of heart and hand...

I remember how at first he tried to reason with me... and when that failed, he was ready to end my life... I want to thank him for that... The others would not have been able to...

Otto would have cried, and let himself die unless I had harmed one of the others...

Gibson would have seen that it was logical, but unless he had no other choice (which they didn't, but he would not have seen that) he wouldn't do it...

Nova would have let her love get in the way...

Chiro wouldn't want to kill one of his family...

Jinmay is way to sweet, and wouldn't want to hurt Chiro especially...

Antauri was the only one of us that would have done it. I wonder if maybe it is because that is what he would want if he had changed and had turned evil... or maybe it is because he's been there... he knows what it is like to have no control over his actions... the difference is, a part of him hadn't secretly been full of all this hatred, and anger...

Maybe I could go and talk to him, because he was the only one I knew for sure had accepted me back as Sprx. The others I think believe that I have gone slightly insane. But Antauri... he has accepted me back, and is ready to treat me like how I need to be treated. He's ready to listen to what I have to say, give me whatever advice (no matter how blunt) and then send me on my way... and if that didn't work, then he would (with my permission... or even without, depending) do anything he could to get me back on my proverbial feet.

The others want me to go back to being old me. To joke around in the heat of battle... to flirt with Nova... to polish my magnets... to fly around in my ship and show off... But that isn't gonna happen any time soon. Sorry. I have changed too much to go back to that... Maybe one day though... Maybe.

Me? How do I feel about all of this besides that I was a horrible monkey?

I feel guilty. I feel stupid. I feel... like this whole stupid war is my fault! We should have just taken the Alchemist's robe from the witch and gone our separate ways.

But that isn't going to happen...

Right now, I just wish they would quit giving me space. I want them to summon me to the Command Center and yell at me. Tell me what an idiot I was. How I had hurt them... how I had eternally scarred both them and myself. I want them to throw all the blame on me right then and there, and then once they've gotten what they have to say off their chests, to _then _comfort me. To_ then _tell me it was okay.

But I don't want to hear any crap about how any of us could have done it. Gibson tried to touch the Ice Crystal and he backed away because he sensed Skeleton King in it! He even told us he had! Two of us had had the opportunity, and only one of us had taken it. So no, not any of us could have done it. And I was _really _stupid. I mean, he _told _us it was dangerous! He _told _us it had Skeleton King's essence in it! And _obviously _it would if they were using it to rebuild him!

Back when Nova called me the dumb monkey, she was right. I mean, Otto is a mechanical _genius_, Gibson is a brainiac, Nova is a combat expert with some mechanical ability as well as some smarts, Antauri... do I really have to go there? The Kid has had some training from all of us, and considering his quick ability to catch on, he is obviously smarter then me... Any of them would have known not to touch it.

It was my pride that was my downfall though. I thought Gibson was just being a wimp... I thought he just couldn't handle it... Boy was I wrong! And look at the price I've paid for my idiocy... A whole war... Just because of me... And no one can tell me otherwise. They would have _never _gotten the Soul of Evil if I hadn't gone and touched the Fire of Hate. Valina and Mandarin were both affected by the Netherworld.

I sighed. I needed something to take my mind off my depressing thoughts. I got up and went over to my closet. I started going through old boxes, and I supposed that since I needed something to do, I could clean out my closet. As I was going through the boxes, I saw some old photo albums from both before and after Chiro becoming our leader.

As I was flipping through them I stumbled across one of my favorite pictures ever.

It had been taken when we were first starting out as the Monkey Team (as we referred to ourselves then, being all monkeys). We had just finished claiming the different spots on the team we wanted. Rank had already been determined thanks to our programming. We had gone outside to get to know each other a bit better. While we had been walking to the perfect spot, I had grabbed a rose and given it to Nova, who had placed it on her helmet. She had looked amazing with it on... anything pink or red complimented her appearance stunningly in my opinion (not that I told her, I would have gotten the pounding of a life time for that!). She had actually blushed when I had given it to her, and I had just _had _to snap a photo of it.

She, noticing that I had gotten out my camera, had insisted that I be in the picture as well, so I stood beside her. Her arm was wrapped around my neck as she leaned against me, a rosy color tinting her cheeks. I had my arm around her waist (first... and last time she allowed me to do that willingly) and my cheeks were darker then normal, thanks to my blush.

Smiling down at the photo, I remembered happier days.

I found the camera that I had used to take the picture (having never deleted it, wanting to save it just in case). I pulled out my computer Otto had made for me one Christmas, and used it to print out a smaller picture, and then found an old locket I had found in one of my travels. The actual locket part was shaped like a ship. Placing the picture within, I smiled. I closed the locket and continued looking.

I found some autographed memorabilia, and some things back from my days at the pilot academy. I smiled. I found some other souvenirs from when I had traveled around the universe, and some pictures of the more pleasing scenery. I started taping the pictures on the wall. Once I had done that, I taped the bigger picture of Nova on the headboard. I smiled.

Then, Antauri called for us all to come downstairs since breakfast was ready. I sighed, and headed down.

I sat at the table with everyone else, and they began to talk about what they were going to do over break. Well, Otto, Chiro, and Gibson. Nova, Antauri, and I were silent. Antauri was always silent, and so was I (well, now anyway). Nova, though, something must have happened. But... it wasn't like I could do anything about it. I stared silently at my plate, eating a few bites now and again.

While listening to them question Nova and Antauri about what they wanted to do, my mind raced quickly to find something I could tell them I was going to do. My mind came up blank. When they got to me however, it came to me like a light bulb flicking on above my head. I told them I was going to take my ship out on a camping trip all by my lonesome.

After breakfast, I packed up, and grabbed that picture of Nova, not wanting to leave it on my headboard for anyone to find. I would tape it up in the cockpit. I made sure I packed three guns, just in case Skeleton King decided to attack. Then, I headed on my way, managing to avoid them all. I also pulled a box out from under the bed. It had love lettersI had written to Nova, but had never given to her. I didn't want anyone stumbling across this by accident either.

Then, I left. I would use this break to think over my life. So I guessed this was more of a sabbatical then it was anything else. Oh well. I taped Nova's picture right next to the main screen, so I would always be able to see it, and then, I started flying, not really knowing where I was going, but wanting to get as far away from the city and the Robot as possible while still staying on the planet, while avoiding Skeleton King. I was such a bright little monkey. I needed to plan this out more... maybe I should go to Ranger 7...

**Tauria: **Well, there ya go.

**Nova:** Hm . . . that was pretty depressing.

**Sprx: **I KNOW!

**Tauria: **IT WILL CHANGE!

**Sprx & Nova: **SUUUUURREEEE

**Tauria: **Just send us off.

**Sprx & Nova: **Please leave a review!


	3. Nova: Thoughts of Sprx

**Tauria: **Sorry if anybody thought this was going to be a new chapter ^.^' I decided to do some editing on both this chapter and last chapter. A lot of things are different, and I took out/added in stuff to make it make a little more sense. Also, when I went back and read them, I noticed a few errors I didn't before...

**Sprx: **...Yeah, this chapter is way different...

**Tauria: **Aren't you on Ranger Seven or something?

**Sprx: **Only in the story -smirks-

**Nova: **-rolls eyes- This is my chapter anyway.

**Sprx: **You talk on my chapters!

**Nova: **Only at the end!

**Tauria: **ANYWAY, I hope you like the edited version of this chapter and the last one xD I'll try to get working on a new chapter as soon as possible!

**Sprx and Nova: **Tauria does not own SRMT.

**Chapter Two**

During breakfast, I watched Sprx. He seemed so... depressed. And so deep in thought. It was unlike Sprx to think about much... But then again, what did I know? Within the last few days, I felt like I barely knew him at all. After spending almost my entire life with him, you'd think I'd understand him better then I do now. However, I don't. Not at all.

I had been so looking forward to this break. I thought I could finally confront Sprx, and let all my feelings loose. I wanted to ask him if he felt the same way... But I hadn't gotten to do that... Instead, he turned around and left. Why? Why would he leave like this? Does he really not want to talk to me? Did the Fire of Hate really affect him that much? He usually brushed stuff off... yet, right now, he didn't seem to be doing that. Is it possible... he still feels like he caused the war?

...or could it be that all he was interested in was the flirting... and by admitting my feelings, I had scared him away? I sincerely hoped not... that prospect had always terrified me, especially considering the fact that he flirted with every cute girl he saw.

But... why had he looked so happy when my lips met his cheek then? He always looked so... happy when I would smile his direction... though he would try to cover it up. And it was always me he continuously flirted with... those other girls were a passing thing...

Why did Sprx have to be so complicated?

When I was done eating, I headed up to my room, intending to beat the scrap out of the new punching bag Sprx had given me. He had already left, since he hadn't eaten much of his food, so there was no point in trying to go talk to him.

As I walked, I couldn't help but remember the day he had given me the punching bag...

It had been a few weeks before the whole 'Fire of Hate' thing. He said that he had noticed that my old punching bag seemed to be worn out, so he had picked up a new one for me, knowing I never had the time (though how he found the time, I don't, and probably never will, know). I had been so shocked when he had given it to me... All I had managed to get out was "Thanks," and then he winked and said, "See ya round babe... Have fun beating the stuffing out of the bag." Then he walked off. I hadn't used it much, and for some reason, this made me feel guilty.

However, upon reaching my room, I found that I just didn't possess the will to take out my... frustration? Sadness? Out on the bag.

So, I laid down amongst all of my plush toys I had collected over the years, and pulled one of my favorite photos out from under my pillow. It had been taken a long time ago, after Mandarin had asked Sprx to demonstrate his piloting ability. He was leaning on his side against his prize ship (it still is, even after all this time... no idea why. Though, I don't think he's taken it out of the robot since he got the Fist Rocket and his fighter jet-thing) giving that cocky smirk that had made me weak in the knees ever since I first saw it. His left arm rested on the hood, and was twirling the keys around his index finger. His other hand gave a thumbs up, and he had stuck a yellow rose in between his teeth, because he thought it made him look sexy.

He was right, but I hadn't told him that... nor had I told him how good of a pilot I thought he had been. I had just stuck my nose up in the air, and marched right past him. I regretted not telling him now though... there were a lot of things I should have told him but didn't. But... I had been scared... and being scared of letting any one person know what I really thought scared me... especially since that person was one of the people/monkeys I cared about most.

I touched the picture, tracing it. _'I really screwed up, huh? I wish I'd told you before . . . then maybe you wouldn't be like this . . . or I wish that I had at least let you tell me.'_

I put the picture back under my pillow, not wanting to look at it anymore. It brought up to many painful memories...

I stared at my hands for a few awkward moments, not knowing what to do with myself. I really needed to talk to someone, but I didn't want to bend Antauri's ear off... I knew I had done that enough lately.

"You won't bend my ear, Nova. I am happy to help any of my comrades and family when they are in need." Antauri's voice came through my doorway. "I feel happy knowing you all feel you can come to me with your problems."

I jumped and stood, thankful my blanket was covering up my plush toys, blushing. "W-what are you doing here?" Antauri always appeared when you least expected him. He was just so darn quiet! And the fact that he could hover in mid air probably helped as well. He would never change...

"Well, I sensed a disturbance in your Power Primate energies. So, I came to see what was wrong. I inadvertently caught your thought." Antauri was calm as usual. Did anything faze him?

"Well . . . it's the same thing that's always wrong," I explained. "Sprx." As I spoke, I once again saw the image of the aforementioned picture in my minds eye. It was what I pictured every time I thought of him... that picture had managed to capture him perfectly.

Antauri nodded, going into his floating meditative position. as he prepared to listen to my latest rant about the red monkey. I wondered how he could do this day after day with at least one of us and not get tired of it...

"I don't like that he left so soon. I was going to try to talk to him about everything, but I didn't get the chance to do so. He probably isn't going to be back until the break is over and we're back to fighting again... I want to tell him before this war is over... because... what if one of us doesn't make it? If I am going to die, I want to at least die knowing his true feelings and knowing that he knows mine." I sighed sadly.

Antauri put a comforting hand on my shoulder, trying to reassure me. "Nova, relax. Sprx will be back before then. Even if we have to call him back. Besides, it has been obvious to us all for quite some time that you and Sprx care for each other much deeper then you let on."

"Are you sure?" Then, thinking about the last thing he had said, I flushed. "Was I really that obvious?"

"I'm positive Nova. Perhaps this trip will be good for him. Perhaps he'll be able to speak with us when it's all done and over with." He smiled. "And you were only that obvious to those who know you best... though I believe Sprx has been unaware until recently.

"Maybe," I sighed.

"Cheer up," Antauri smiled. "I'm sure he'll be fine."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Antauri."

He returned the smile. "You are quite welcome Nova. Now, if you will excuse me, I have to go check on the others."

I nodded. "Of course." Once he had left, I shut my door, and curled up on my bed in the midst of all the stuffed animals once more. I pulled the blanket over the plushies and I. I lay there in thought. I wondered if Antauri was right... would Sprx be back before the break was over? Or would he wait until the war had started up again? …or would he not come back at all? Once upon a time (and still to this day) he had gone on and on and on about how he just wanted to travel around the universe, and about how he had never asked for any of this.

I sighed, and it seemed to me like I was doing that a lot lately.

I needed to have more faith in that red monkey. He would return. He would never just leave us hanging when we needed him the most... it wasn't his style. It had never been his style. Even now, I knew that should we need him, he would return. That was just the way Sprx was.

After I had finally come to terms with the fact that Sprx would never abandon his team, I stood and headed downstairs. I may as well go spend some time with Otto, Chiro, Gibson, and Antauri. I would dwell on thoughts of Sprx later.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>There ya go! Oh, and I finally thought of a new title for this! ^.^ It actually comes from the end of this chapter right here xD

**Nova: **What is it?

**Tauria: **_Never Abandon_. It's not the best title I've ever come up with, but it's a lot better then _A Spova Story_ ^.^

**Nova: **I don't know... I kinda like _A Spova Story_... makes it sound kinda like _A Cinderella Story_...

**Tauria: **Hmm... yeah, it kinda does... I didn't notice when I came up with it... However, I think that the title _A Spova Story_ would be better on something based off from _A Cinderella Story_ ^.^

**Sprx: **She has a point..

**Nova: **True...

**Sprx and Nova: **Please leave a review!


	4. Sprx: Epiphany

**Tauria: **:D Hiya!

**Nova & Sprx: **-glare at Tauria-

**Tauria: **-puts hands up- I swear I haven't forgotten about this story! I just... had writer's block for it. But now I'm writing again. So it's cool... Right?

**Sprx: **Don't do that again.

**Tauria: **No promises. But I'll try not to do it for six months again -blushes-

**Nova: **Alright...

**Sprx: **Tauria doesn't own SRMT.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

Gripping the controls tightly in my hands, I avoided yet another asteroid, letting out an exhilarated whoop, with laughter following behind. My heart was pumping, and my blood was racing. It had been a long time since I had done something like this for fun. It was usually to avoid some sort of enemy. I forgot how purely awesome it was to just _fly_. I had forgotten what it was like to be clear of worries and doubts. I had forgotten what it was like to soar through space in my trusted ship. I had missed this.

I didn't have to worry about making it back in time for dinner, or about pleasing any crowds. I didn't have to listen to nagging when I did dangerous and/or stupid tricks. I didn't have to worry about scanning for enemies (though I did, just to be sure). _  
><em>

It was absolutely perfect.

Taking a deep breath, I prepared to narrowly dive under yet another asteroid before heading back to my camp on Ranger Seven. All of my instincts were on hyperdrive, and my heart beat had not calmed just yet. I could still hear the rush of blood in my ears, and I felt absolutely free. The weight that had been pressing on my shoulders for all this time was _gone_. I was weightless. I was held down by _nothing_. Exactly the way I liked to fly.

This wasn't some cruise through the galaxies. Nope. I was attempting dangerous stunts - the kind the team would classify as stupid, and probably try to murder me for if they ever found out I did them. I didn't want to think (I've been doing _way _to much of that for the past few days). I didn't want to dwell on thoughts that led me no where. I didn't want to feel weighted.

I was free.

I was _free_.

My self-doubt, my guilt, my self-hatred... It was all reigned in. I had come to terms with what had happened while I was in the control of the Fire of Hate. I knew that I couldn't change the feelings I had - old ones that no longer mattered that were brought up again. I knew I didn't feel that anymore. The Fire of Hate had just dragged them back up again. That wasn't me. It never had been, and never would be. I had also come to terms with the fact I couldn't change the past. I would just do my best not to do the same in the future. It was the only thing I _could _do, really. There was no point wallowing in self-doubt, self-pity, self-hatred, and depression for the rest of my life.

It wouldn't change anything. It wouldn't help me. It wouldn't solve anything.

It wasn't going to erase the past, to change what had happened. It was going to obliterate the Fire of Hate from my past. That wasn't possible.

The trip away from home was _exactly _what I had needed. For the past few days, I've been doing the meditation exercises that Antauri had taught us a long time ago - back when Mandarin was leader. I've been reflecting, and thinking over the past. I know I can't change what happened. I know that I can't go back and stop it all from happening. _  
><em>

I _know _that now.

I do.

So, instead of dwelling on could-have-beens and should-have-dones, I have resolved to do my best to end this war... To undo what I _know _I caused, despite what the others have said to convince me otherwise.

Having this weight lifted off my shoulders, I fell into a state of pure ecstasy and was now completing the last step of my self therapy - my adrenaline-inducing, dangerous stunt flight. Then I would be ready to return home. To spend time with my family.

I could only hope that I had not completely burned down my bridges with them.

I was slightly upset that I had to go back now, though. I wished I had spent more time joyriding, but I knew that it was necessary that I get the metaphorical itch out of my fur.

I was ready to get my magnets back.

I was ready to let Nova know my feelings towards her.

I was prepared to become a more active participant in this war.

I was ready to make stupid jokes.

I was ready to hang out with the team.

I was ready to _end_ this war.

I was ready to go home.

After turning the narrow turn out of the asteroid belt, I headed back to Ranger Seven. I was ready to go back home.

I glanced at the picture of Nova I'd taped to the dashboard, and grinned. I could only imagine the wicked punch that would await me when I got back to the Super Robot. It was going to sting like no other punch that she'd given me before, but I didn't care, because I know exactly what my reaction to that punch was going to be. She'd _never _see it coming.

Landing, I jumped out of the cockpit, gathering up my things and packing them haphazardly into my bag. I was ready to leave this place. It was far too quiet for my liking. As much as I had liked it at first, I despised the quiet now. It pressed against my ears and left me wishing for some sort of sound besides my own voice or footsteps.

I missed the constant chattering in my ears... The long-winded lectures and explanations... The friendly insults... I missed my team.

Tossing the bag into my ship, I prepared to step into the ship, but someone or something grabbed my tail and pulled me back. Dust was kicked up, covering my fur. Before I could see who or what it was, something foul smelling was shoved near my nose. After one inhale, my vision became hazy. Another unthinking inhale and my vision went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Tauria: <strong>I know this chapter was a bit off my usual, and I'll try to work on editing later. For now, I just wanted to let all of my readers know that I'm not done with this story just yet! And just so ya know, it is supposed to have a too-quick-fix, just-throw-a-band-aid-on-it-and-be-done-with-it feel on Sprx's whole epiphany. His guilt and things haven't just disappeared. Does he know this? I have no idea. I'm usually just as surprised as my readers with how my stories turn out.

**Sprx: **Oh joy... Please leave a review!

'


End file.
